Yuffie
Yuffie is a supportive character, a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, and a close friend of Leon, Aerith, and Cid. She travels with Leon, whom she often refers to by his real name, Squall—this usually causes annoyance on Leon's part. She sometimes refers to herself as the "Great Ninja Yuffie", wielding a large Fuma Shuriken as her weapon. Yuffie is sixteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and seventeen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A female ninja who escaped to Traverse Town when her home world was taken by the Heartless. She stays strong and cheerful in any situation. She works with Leon and Aerith to unravel the secret of the "key". "Final Fantasy VII" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A girl whose cheerful personality belies her painful memories. When she was still young the Heartless robbed her of her home. Never one to sweat the small stuff, Yuffie seems unfazed by her fuddled memory. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy VII One member of the town's Restoration Committee, a spirited girl who actively does her part to keep tabs on the town. Yuffie met Sora when she was living away from her hometown. Thanks to his help last time, the Heartless were ousted and she got to come home -- so she's very grateful to him. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' A ninja girl who hails from Radiant Garden. Her home was beset by darkness when she was still very little, and she had to flee with Cid to Traverse Town. But someone as cheerful as Yuffie would never let this show. After meeting Sora in Traverse Town, she fought bravely alongside him against the darkness, and now she is back in Radiant Garden, hard at work rebuilding. Story Before Kingdom Hearts Yuffie lived in Radiant Garden along with Aerith, Leon, and Cid. Maleficent took over her world with the Heartless nine years before the events of Kingdom Hearts, and since then, she has lived in Traverse Town with her old friends. ''Kingdom Hearts Sora's first meets Yuffie in Traverse Town, shortly after he is defeated by Leon and dragged back to the hotel. As he is still only semi-conscious, Sora mistakes her for Kairi and refers to her as such, leading Yuffie to remark that Leon "might've overdone it". Yuffie does not play a significant role in the story, but she, along with Leon, told Sora about the Keyblade while inside the Traverse Town hotel. In the fight cups at Olympus Coliseum, Yuffie is fought numerous times by herself and alongside Leon. She fights primarily by throwing small shuriken and swinging her larger one as a weapon, but she is also able to recover lost health if she is not interrupted. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Modeled after the real Yuffie based on Sora's memories. She doesn't remember Sora, but Sora's heart makes her remember, which she classes as strange yet convenient. Kingdom Hearts II Yuffie is featured more prominently in this game than the previous two, appearing in her ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children attire. She is the first person to meet Sora as his party enters Hollow Bastion and leads them to Merlin's house. There, she introduces the familiar friends from Traverse Town and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. She explains about the town's defense system to Sora, Donald and Goofy and, later on in the game, fights alongside Sora in the Ravine Trail during the Battle of the 1000 Heartless. Once she and Sora clear the area of enemies, she leaves to assist Leon and the others. As in Kingdom Hearts, she is available to fight in the tournament cups in the Underworld at Olympus Coliseum. When the gang arrives in Hollow Bastion in the manga she calls Donald and Goofy, "Ronald and Zoofy". ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded After Data-Sora collects every Ending Card in Castle Oblivion, Data-Roxas allows him to open the final door and learn the truth behind the hurt. Right as Data-Sora moves to open the door, illusions of Leon and Yuffie appear to congratulate him for keeping Traverse Town safe, explaining that something urgent came up that they had to deal with. They express a wish to someday work alongside him, and give him a Debug Device: Y and a Heat Sink Belt before departing. Appearance Yuffie's appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts resembles her look in Final Fantasy VII, though she lacks her leg brace and arm guard. Yuffie has short, black hair and wears a metal headband with two green tassels. She wears a yellow scarf (which was never present in her Final Fantasy VII designs; it is a leftover from Rikku, who was originally to fill Yuffie's role), a green tube top two blue belts holding it up (as opposed to her original turtleneck), tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. She is also seen wearing this outfit in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie's appearance changes to match her look in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Her eyes are violet in this game, as opposed to the blue-grey they were in the first game. Yuffie switches her original forehead guard for a regular black headband with white lining. She wears an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She wears a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts are slightly darker and have another black strap dangling from the left side. Yuffie also wears black, knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter than her socks. In both of her appearances, Yuffie uses her 4-Point Shuriken from Final Fantasy VII as her weapon. Abilities Boss In battle, Yuffie uses slashing and throwing attacks similar to those of her Final Fantasy counterpart. She also uses "Greased Lightning" to jump into the air and throw a shuriken. She can even heal herself by using her ability "Clear Tranquil". When enraged she will use "Doom of The Living" where she throws a gigantic, magically infused shuriken at her opponent. In Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie can teleport leaving smoke and blowing leaves behind. She uses her shuriken exclusively as a close range weapon this time around and has a powerful attack where she charges it up with magic and lets it fly around her. Ally Yuffie can be played outside the tournaments, but only as an ally by using hacking devices. As an ally, Yuffie is probably the weakest ally available through hacking. Personality Yuffie is hyperactive, but tires out easily due to her high energy and quick movement. She is hard-working and determined, set on repairing her home of Radiant Garden and aiding Sora in his campaign against the Heartless and other foes. During the ending sequence, she tries to hand an ice cream cone to Cid but is interrupted by the Gullwings. She is usually friendly, cheerful and mischievous. She is, however, lacking the original's signature traits of sneakiness and selfishness. Origin Yuffie Kisaragi originally debuted in Final Fantasy VII as one of the two secret characters that could be recruited to the party if certain conditions were met, though she later on joins the main cast in the Compilation. A ninja born in the western continent, Wutai, Yuffie loves her life hunting Materia, having developed an obsession with it early in her childhood. In Final Fantasy VII, her original purpose for joining Cloud on his mission was to steal his Materia, which she succeeds in doing in the Wutai sidequest. However, she later dedicates herself fully in the mission to save the Planet. Trivia *Yuffie's role was originally filled by Rikku, but due to the fact that there was already a major character named Riku in the series, they decided to replace her with Yuffie. Traces of Rikku's intended attire remain on Yuffie during Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. By Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie wore the clothing she had on in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *In the Japanese version, Yuffie was voiced by Yumi Kakazu, who is also her voice actress in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII media. In the English version of Kingdom Hearts, Yuffie was voiced by Christy Carlson Romano, who voiced Yuffie in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, while in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, she was replaced by Mae Whitman, who also voiced her in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. *In the manga, Yuffie's scenes are often expanded on and her childishness is shown in more detail. This is odd because most other scenes are greatly cut-down in the manga. She is also shown to become much more serious at the mention of Maleficent. *Although they were originally set to appear in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, and Cid were removed from the game because, according to Nomura, there were too many plot lines already, and it would have gotten confusing. fr:Youfie de:Yuffie Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Allies Category: Traverse Town Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Final Fantasy characters Category:Somebody Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters